Organos de metal
by Xclax
Summary: hola uuhh este es mi primer fic espero que les guste :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Si uhhh no le gusta ppuedes no leerlo y si lo amass puedes dejaaaaarr una review :))))) contendraaa emmmm muchos shhiipps :))ddd


**ADVERTENCIAS**

 **Contenido erotico heterosexual - homosexual - bisexual - telefonoxual y pentagonosual**

 **Aquí, todos los animatronicos son humanizados!11!11.**

 **ToyBonn- digo BonBon aquí es chica ehhh (Y no nos referimos a la pollo HAHAJAHAJHAJA XDD)**

 **ChikaxFreddy PhoneGuyXPhoneGuy PurpleGuyXUnColorDiferenteGuy Selfinsdigo OCXFreddy**

 **hola quisiera presentarme soy XxXclax_The_Fan_GirlXxX y uhhh este es mi primeeer fiicccc yayyy :)))))**

 **espero que lo disfrutenn yyy espero que les guste el primer capitulo de los 72.3 que tengo hechooo. y si no les gusta pues no lo leaaan reviewss aceptadas no dudeenn**

 **comenceemoooosss**

Fredy se encontraba en el escenario, limpiando los instrumentos mientras tenia su camisa calor por que.. uhh... por que hacia mucho calor, en lo que Chica con un escote del tamaño uhhh de UNA GALAXIA entera dentro.

-¿te dizte cuenta de que hay una nueva guardia en la oficina?- Comento ella, mient- oh cierto formato equivocado.

Chica: te diste cuenta de que hay una nueva guardia de seguridad en la oficina?

Fredy: Sesupone que es el punto de que haya un guardia de seguridad no? si no quien nos protegería de los ladrones?

Foxi: Hay un nuevo guardia? eso me hace enojar

Bonbon: por que?

Foxi: por que fucking angst

Chica: que tal si le hacemos una pequeña visita a nuestro nueva amiga ***Apretando los puños***

Fredy: Hagan lo que quieran, no me interesa

mientras tantooo

Daniel- digo... uh.. Daniela se encontraba en la oficina, primer dia de trabajo en su primer trabajo estaba ignorando las cámaras, escuchando la cinta de auto-ayuda que le dio el jefe, el cual aparentemente no dio una revisión antes.

PhoneGuy: y tienes qu- v-vicent no ahí...

Daniela: ...

Vicent: Vamos, no seas timido...

PhoneGuy: P-Pero tengo q- qu- ahh

Daniela: ***Mirando a Vicent*** ¿Qué haces aquí y por que estas lamiendo mi teléfono?

Daniela se quedo incomoda, un hombre de piel purpura (Cosa que no es muy sana) estaba lamiendo los cables de un teléfono cuyo color es rojo, con ojos café-oscuro, por alguna razón ella no cuestiono el hecho de que aquel teléfono estaba de alguna manera vivo y reaccionando a las... "interacciones" que estaba usando Vicent

Vicent: Yo que tu cerraría los ojos, chica

Vicent: Por que esto se pond- Wuauh ***Mirando a Foxi entrando de la nada***

Foxi: ***Mirando con confusión a los tres^***

Foxi: Fucking angst ***Se larga***

En el escenariooo

BonBon: es que en serio, no se por que no me ama... soy la chica PERFECTA

Chika: tal vez no le gusto mucho que asesinaras el anterior guardia

BonBon: ¡¿que!? ¡pero si a los hombres vuelven loco cuando las chicas le quitan la espina dorsal cuando aun están vivos!

Chika: Eso solo funciona con chicas

Chika: ***Susurrando*** Y funciono...

Foxi: ***Entrando al escenario, poniéndose en una esquina y en posición fetal***

BonBon: ¿Foxi, que pasa?

Foxi: mucho angst

Chika: ¿Oye, a ti te volvió loco cuando le quite la espina dorsal al anterior guardia, verdad?

Foxi: Eso solo funcionas con chicas...

Chika: Demonios, debi saberlo

Fredi: ***Entrando en escenario*** volvi, que bien es ver que no asesinaste a nadie esta vez, mi querido amigo

Foxi: Lo intente pero hay mas gente alli

Chika: ¡¿Que!? ¡¿Como que hay mas gente!?

Foxi: había un teléfono parlante y un tipo morado

Fredi: ¿Morado?

Foxi: tal vez el también es angst como yo

Chika: Esta dicho, esta vez le quitare la piel, seguro que eso le encantara a Fredi

Fredi: ¿Eh?

Fredi: ¡¿POR QUE LES INTERESA SIEMPRE MATAR A LAS PERSONA QUE SE ENCARGAN DE PROTEGERNOS!?

Fredi: ¡¿A CASO ESTAN LOCOS!?

Fredi: Por que obviamente la mejor opción es ponerlos en un traje animatronico de reciclaje que tenemos atrás, si se lo ponemos muy pero muy adentro eso les funcionara como armadura, es la única manera de agradecerle sus servicios

Fredi: Es mas, ire yo mismo a hacerlo, ustedes no intenten a asesinar nada por aquí, por favor. ***Se va***

meanwhile..

Daniela: *Cerrando los ojos* Por favor vallanse...

PhoneGuy: Ahh! Ahh!

Vincent: ***Sacando y insertando el cable de conexión del encufe repetidamente***

Fredi: ***Entrando a la oficina* Muy bien,** ¿Qué esta pasando aqu- **^Mira a Daniela***

 _Pedro: Ell amooor! el amoooor!_

 _El amooor es un angeell! un angell rarooo_

 _el amooorrr el amoooorrr a primera vista es la única pista necesaria!11!111._

Fredi: ¿C-Cual es su nombre señorita? ***Se retiro el sombrero por un momento al introducirse, mientras Vincent seguía enchufando y desenchufando el cable de electricidad de PhoneGuy***

Daniela: ***Ojos cerrados*** Porfavor solo quiero irme a casa... este lugar es de locos..

Fredi: Con mucho gusto *Carga a Daniela y la saca de la oficina*

Fredi: Mi nombre es Fredi, por cierto

Daniela: *Ojos aun cerrados* Fredi? hah, curioso, asi se llama también el de la banda que juega en el turno de dia, el que asesina a los demás guardias que vinieron antes que mi, haha

Fredi: El mismo y irremplasable

Daniela: *Sep, aun cerrados* Eh..?

Daniela: *¿Cerrados? si, cerrados* oh oh

Daniela: OH NO NO NONO *Empuja con sus manos al pecho de Fredi para alejarlo, cayendo al suelo*

Fredi: ¡Espera, n-no tienes qu- *Detiene los golpes de Daniela, manteniéndola justo en el suelo*

Faniela: ¡Soy muy joven para ser asesinada, AYUDA, POLICIA! ***Gritando***

Fredi: No voy a hacerte daño... ***Tomando gentilmente de la mejilla, a Daniela, la hace sonrojar***

Fredi: Solo te meteré en un traje animatronico con piezas afiladas y tuercas sumamente incomodas a presión. ***Voz seductora***

Daniela: ...

Daniela: AAHHHHHH ***Gritando y golpeando con las piernas alejando a Fredi***

Daniela: ***Con un golpe descisivo, salio corriendo hacia la cocinâ***

Mientras tantooo

Foxi: ***aun estando angsty*** mi vida es una mierda

BonBon: ¿Por que lo dices? *En el celular*

Foxi: Mi amor, mi querida amor se fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo.. mi amada mangle...

BonBon: Epsera, ¿Mangle? la del anterior establecimiento

Foxi: si... pasamos muchos momentos juntos y ahora nunca estará en mi lado otra vez...

BonBon: *Carcajdas* ¿Sabias que Mangle es hombre, verdad?

Foxi: ...

Foxi: ***Levantándose*** Que?

Bonbon: Es hombre, todo el mundo lo sabe

Foxi: Pero si ella y yo.. nostros habíamos tenido... ***Problema existencial***

BonBon: Digo, lo dice hasta el propio nombre, Mangle, **MAN** -gle (Man = hombre en inglizh)

Foxi: Eso significa que cuando ella me puso de espaldas...

Foxi: ... ***Mirando al suelo***

BonBon: Esto estará bueno en Tumblr ***Comenzando a escribir***

Daniela: AHHHHHHHHH ***Corriendo hacia la salida***

Daniela choco contra las puertas, estaba ella tan cerca y tan lejos, sin dudarle ni unos momentos tomo sus bolsillos buscando las llaves que le entrego el jefe, había un monton de ellas, sin embargo olvido cuales de todas eran, todo por culpa de pensar en que si la gente decía que eran animatronicos significaría que ellos tenían órganos metálicos, igualmente, si ellos se veian humanos signif- no tiempo para pensar en eso, ella se concentro en probar llave por llave para poder salir.

Fredi: ¡No, mi amor! ¡No te vayas! ***Corriendo hacia Daniela desde la lejanía***

La respiración de Daniela se hizo agitada, mientras que solo quedaba una sola llave, la cual era de las puertas, sin embargo, debido a los nervios ella no podía insertar la llave, tardo unos segundos hasta que logro insertarla en la ranura con exito

Fredi: ***Susurrando en el oído*** Eso no es la única ranura la cual se le insertera algo hoy ͡(° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Daniela: ***Abrio la puerta de la salida, pero antes de que pudiese salir Fredi la agarro del brazo, arrastrándola mas adentro del establecimiento***

Daniela: ¡¿QUE LES PASA A USTEDES, MALDITOS MANIATICOS!?

Chika: ¡Buena Fredi! ¡Ahora podremos matarla!

BonBon: ¡Pido el arranque de piernas!

Fredi: ¡No, algo, aléjense de ella! ***Poniéndose en medio, actuando como barrera contra sus compañeros, Daniela se quedo en el suelo contemplando la situación***

Fredi: Después de tantos años estando en este establecimiento, me eh dado cuenta que nuestra actictud contra los guardias no es la correcta, por que yo... .yo amo a Daniela.

Chika: Estoy alegre de que te hayas enamorado ***Sonrisa falsa asesina***

Fredi: Si, yo también, creo, pero, lo único que se es que es nuestro momento de cambiar, ya no vivir aquí en la pizzería de la noche y tener nuestras casas propias, incluso podríamos tener un auto, reconciliarnos con nuestros padres y olvidar el pasado, todo se acaba, pero yo quiero acabar mi vida con Daniela a mi lad- *Volteando hacia atrás*

Daniela se fue corriendo gritando "¡ME QUIEREN VIOLAR! ¡ME QUIEREN VIOLAR!" Corriendo por toda la calle desde afuera.

Fredi: oh...

Chika: Bueno, me imagino que aun estas solo, verdad? ***Tomando del brazo de Fredi mientras el estaba llorando de tristeza... junto con una alma rota de metal***

the. end.

 _prologooo :ddddd_

-BRAVO! BRAVO! QUE GRAN HISTORIA- Aplaudió Pedro sin parar, mientras algunas lagrimas bajaban de su rostro.

-MEJOR HISTORIA DE AMOR QUE TWILIGHT!- Grito por toda la sala, mientras otros espectadores le dijeron que se callara.

-¿Tenias que usar ese meme, eh?- Dijo Daniel, mientras aun no podía quitar su cara de asco, esos 25 centavos de entrada no valieron la pena.

-Fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba- Agrego Pedro mientras se levantaba de los asientos junto Daniel para irse.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto Daniel mientras caminaba hacia la salida del cine

-Si, solo quiero suicidarme, yo pensé que me daría cáncer el solo verme, gran avance dio la trama- Dijo motivado Pedro.

-Yo me preocupare de que la protagonista se parezca a mi, como sea, pediré un rembolso, espérame aquí- Se fue unos momentos Daniel, mientras Pedro quedo esperando fuera de la sala

-Vaya, que clase de idiota se quedaría dentro de un lugar así... peor, enamorarse de uno de ellos- Pensó Pedro, mientras terminaba de su bebida.

Pedro considero seriamente si los órganos de metal podrían existir. y en dado caso, pudieran amar a alguien y ser amados...

Nah, es una tontería.

Pedro tiro el envase al basurero mas cercano y fue con Daniel para recuperar los 5 centavos que el había aportado.

* * *

 _eee final de mi primer ficc espero que les haya gustado y uuhhhh no sean tan crueles si no esta tan bueno pueden dar una review para decirme como mejorar o decir que opinan ehhh POR FAVOR HAGANL-_

 _si les a gustado uhh háganme lo saber para escribir el siguiente capituloooo (Nunca. En serio.) yaayy_


End file.
